


The Silenced Bird

by PrommyProm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Character Death, Five Stages of Grief, Grieving, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, M/M, Surgeon Kuroo, Survivor Guilt, surgery not shown
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-02 00:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrommyProm/pseuds/PrommyProm
Summary: Bokuto needs bypass surgery. Luckily, his old friend and rival from high school, Kuroo Tetsurou, is a talented surgeon up to the job. Akaashi is worried about the surgery, but Bokuto assures him it would be fine.After all, what could happen?Right?





	The Silenced Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for major character death. Established relationship BokuAka. This is a future AU that takes place many years after everyone graduates. Kuroo has become a successful surgeon and Bokuto plays for the national team, living with his boyfriend Akaashi.

****_   
_ **Chapter 1: Shellshock**

   “What do you mean he’s gone?” His voice was calm. Anyone who didn’t know him wouldn’t be able to tell a difference between that and his normal voice. But there was a certain tenseness to it. A certain fear and unpredictability. Akaashi’s thin fingers twitched at his sides.  
  Kuroo’s eyes were red, with deep circles under them. Everything about Kuroo that made him _Kuroo_ seemed to be gone, replaced with just an empty shell. A pained look crossed his face and he opened his mouth then closed it again, not knowing what to say. Not knowing what to _do_. “Akaashi,” he tried again. His voice cracked, probably from the days of misuse after shutting himself inside. The taller finally looked up and met eyes with Akaashi. “He--- Bokuto’s dead,” he choked, then looked away, raising a hand to the bridge of his nose. “And.. and it’s my fault.”  
“Ah... I.. See.“ was Akaashi’s only response.  
Nothing was ever the same after that. How could it be?   


* * *

  
_ 3 Days earlier _ __   
  


“Hey, hey, hey, it’ll be fine, Akaash, Kuroo works there, ya know!” Bokuto slung an arm around his boyfriend while on the couch, his classic grin that could rival the brightness of the sun piercing the air. “He’s one of the best surgeons they have, my heart will be as good as new!” 

Akaashi shifted uneasily, his gaze falling to the bright green lucky bamboo plant they kept on the coffee table. It was a gift from Bokuto on their seventh anniversary, about a month ago. Since then it had grown quite a bit. Despite the fact that bamboo requires little care, his boyfriend had insisted on watering it every day and giving it plant food so it wouldn’t get ‘hungry’. 

The raven smiled softly at the memory, but it didn’t last long. Starting a few months back, the other had begun complaining about pangs in his chest. At first Akaashi thought he was just being dramatic. After all, people only had heart problems when they ate terribly and never exercised, right? It could never happen to a national athlete like Bokuto.   
Until it happened a second time.   
And then a third.   
_Family History_.   
Even though Bokuto was fit and healthy, he couldn’t help his genetics. There was a lineage of heart problems in Bokuto’s family going back as far as the medical records Akaashi could find went. That’s when he started getting worried. Despite much resisting, the raven convinced his boyfriend to come into the hospital for a medical scan. _You’re lucky you came in when you did,_ the doctor had said, _he’s going to need bypass surgery_. 

Which is what brought them back to today. His grip tightened marginally on Bokuto’s hand, their fingers interlaced, and Bokuto squeezed back warmly in response. “I know, I know,” Keiji muttered. Usually, Akaashi was the calm one, so why was he the worried one now? How could the other be so calm about having heart surgery tomorrow? He really had that much faith in Kuroo? “You’re going to be better off with the surgery than without.” 

“Exactly,” the taller beamed and gave his shoulder a squeeze. “Take that, genesis!” 

“Bokuto… don’t you mean genetics?”

“Aaa I don’t know, you get what I mean!” Bokuto complained with a loud pout and a brief wave of the hand on his shoulder; He was grinning just the same.  

The raven rolled his sea green eyes and settled in further into Bokuto’s warm shoulder as he felt his eyelids getting heavy. It was amazing, really. Akaashi made it a point not to mention it, because it wasn’t like the other needed an ego boost, but there was something about Bokuto that set him apart from everyone else. Maybe it was the fact that he could grin and laugh no matter the situation. Or maybe it was because he knew how to bring out the best in everyone. The best in _Akaashi_.   
“I’ll be bright-eyed and bushy-tailed by the end of the surgery, just you wait!”  
“You’re always like that,” Akaashi deadpanned  
“I’ll be even _more_ bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. Maybe I could even play a game of volleyball afterwards-”  
Akaashi grabbed a pillow from beside them and threw it at Bokuto’s face. “No. You will be getting rest.”

“Fiiiiiine” He whined and pressed a kiss into curled, raven locks. “Love you, Akaashi.”

“I love you too, Bokuto.”

“Forever?”

“Forever.”


End file.
